


Untitled

by Anonymous



Category: Mushishi
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinra using his power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

[ ](https://www.imgur.com/cwiIDZd)

Click for full size


End file.
